Copy & Paste
by twinningiswinning
Summary: "How can I be upset about something I never had?" - One selfish choice can alter the universe. In this case, the lives of two girls who never saw it coming. AH E/B Pairing - Jasper/OC Pairing
1. college is the worst

**AN: twinningiswinning is a collab account with assilem33 and her twin sister, danireese. We're writing this story together, and we don't know what we're doing. Read anyway...it could be fun! :)**

* * *

**One  
**_college is the worst_

-SD-

"Why aren't you living with us again?" Emmett pulls one of my three suitcases from the trunk and tosses it carelessly on the sidewalk.

"Hey! That's fragile!" I rush over and tip the suitcase upright, praying to all the Gods that none of my books are bent. "There aren't even enough rooms at Edward's house."

Emmett grabs the next suitcase, and I watch him like a hawk as he sets it gently next to the other one. "You could sleep with me. We did it all the time as kids. You don't still wet the bed, do you?"

I gasp, horrified, glancing around the crowded parking lot, and Emmett throws his head back and laughs. "Em, shut up! I was like 5!"

"More like _10_," he chuckles, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"You're so rude." I grab the last bag and pull it over my shoulder before slamming the trunk down. "It happens to everybody. It's not a big deal. It's not like I still do it."

"I'm just messing with you, Soph," he says, yanking the handles up on both suitcases. "But really, stay with us whenever you want. Just let me know ahead of time, so I can put the plastic under the sheet."

"I hate you!"

He cracks up again, and I push past him, listening to him choke on his own hilarity behind me.

"Name?" The girl at the table outside the dorm says, chewing her gum obnoxiously.

"Sophia Dwyer."

Emmett catches up to me just as the girl hands me my room key and a list of rules for the dormitory.

"Shit, is that on the third floor?" He asks, and I nod. "Is there an elevator?"

"There's not!" The obnoxious gum chewer says.

Emmett's eyes widen then he glances back at the girl, before doing a double take. "Well, I guess I could use the exercise..."

"I hate exercise," I complain, pushing the door leading to the stairs open. "How can a campus this nice not have an elevator?" We start walking up the stairs and before we make it a quarter of the way up, I start wheezing.

"Soph, really?"

"I can't breathe," I pant. "I think I need my inhaler."

"You don't have an inhaler," Emmett says, pushing me to keep going. "You don't even have asthma."

"Maybe I _do_, though. I could have asthma."

"You don't have asthma," Emmett laughs. "You're just lazy. This is what happens when you stay in bed all day with your nose buried in a book."

"I don't stay in bed _all _day," I say, pushing one foot forward at a time. "I think I have shin splints. Will you carry me?"

"I don't want you to pee on my back…" he can barely finish his sentence before he's bent over laughing at his own joke, just letting my suitcase tumble down the stairs.

"You're not funny, Em. That was actually very immature of you. If I peed anywhere on you, it would be on your face."

"You're sick," he chuckles. "Keep moving. It's not even that far. I can see the door to floor 3."

Emmett grabs the forgotten suitcase, and I swear if my books are trashed, he is going to be replacing them.

I pull the door open and am completely shocked when I see an elevator across the hall.

"What the…" Emmett says from behind me.

"I can't believe that girl lied to us! She owes me a pair of lungs!"

"Damn, what a savage. That's kind of hot."

I slowly look over at him, and he's grinning at me. "You need help."

We finally make it to my room and it looks like someone ransacked the place. There are clothes everywhere even on _my _side of the room. There's also magazines - like _Vogue_ and _People_ \- just strewn about all over the bookshelf.

_Where will my books go?_

"Welp, I think it's time I just…" he nods his head towards the door. "...head on out. You good?"

Sighing, I drop my duffle to the floor. "I can't live like this."

Emmett kisses my head. "You'll be fine," he says, slowly backing away. "It's the first day. Maybe she just hasn't finished unpacking…"

"Oh, I've finished," a girl says, and Emmett gives a girly little squeak and my eyes widen when I get a look at gum girl standing in the doorway of _my _dorm room.

"_You_ live here?" I ask, and she smirks.

"I do," she says blowing a big pink bubble as she pushes pass a drooling Emmett.

She's not even that pretty.

_Okay,_ she's gorgeous, but she's rude and mean and a _slob. _

"Uh okay, well, I'm…"

"Don't care," she interrupts, and my mouth drops open.

Emmett snorts a chuckle, and I glare at him. He shakes his head and gives me a thumbs up before glancing at my new dorm mate.

"God, she's _hot_," he mouths, shaking his head and licking his lips before leaving me alone with this...this..._meany._

I don't say another word to - I don't even know her name - but when she leaves the room, I breathe a sigh of relief.

How can I be roomed with someone so freaking _mean_?

Maybe I can go down to housing and they'll let me switch. If not, maybe I'll take Emmett up on sharing his bed.

Mom would kill me, but she doesn't know what I'm dealing with.

What if she spits her gum in my hair while I'm sleeping?

What if she jabs a pen in my throat?

Grabbing my phone, I start to text Emmett to tell him I'm sleeping in his bed tonight, but then I change my mind.

_You can do this, Sophia. She's just a mean girl. She's not going to shave your eyebrows off while you sleep. Maybe she's never been loved. Just love her, Sophia._

After giving myself a little pep talk, I start unpacking. I shove all of my roommate's stuff to her side of the room and stack her magazines on _top _of the bookshelf and line my precious books throughout the shelves. Afterward, I fold all of my clothes and put them in the dresser closest to my bed and hang my jeans in the closet.

By the time I'm done, I'm exhausted. I grab a granola bar from the snack bag mom packed me and lay on my bed with a good book.

I guess Emmett was _kind of_ right.

I skip dinner, and when my roommate comes back, I roll over and pretend to be asleep.

I'm not scared of her, I just like sleeping with a blanket over my head.

It only takes ten minutes for my hair to stick to the back of my neck since it's drenched in sweat.

It's okay, you lose weight when you sweat, no exercise needed.

When I wake up the next morning, my mouth is parched, and I smell like a wet dog. I pull the blanket from my head and roll over to find my roommate spread across her bed, hair all in her face, shirt lifted to show her flat stomach.

_She looks so peaceful in her slumber._

Quietly, I grab a towel and a change of clothes and head to the communal shower. I wish they _weren't_ communal, but we're all girls here. It's not anything I haven't seen before.

I mean, it's not like I've _seen_ naked girls before. Just myself naked...like in the mirror. Not that I stare at myself naked or anything.

Anyway, the halls are quiet and peaceful and the bathroom's empty when I walk in. I stuff my clothes in a little cubby type shelf before stepping into one of the showers.

I stay under the warm water until my fingers are all pruny.

Blindly I reach for my towel, but when it's not hanging on the shower rod anymore, I kind of freak out a little.

Did my roommate _steal _my towel?

Is this a game to her?

Why did I not bring my phone with me?

Not that I could stand in the shower for as long as it would take Emmett to bring me a freaking towel.

I peek around the curtain and can't see anyone through mist and steam. My eyes drop to the floor, more than hopeful that it just fell, but it's not there.

_Okay, think Sophia. Just put your clothes on with your skin all wet. It will be hard, but you can't stand in the shower naked all day._

Pulling the curtain open, I look both ways before tip-toeing to my cubby and pulling my clothes out. I'm literally dripping water all over the place.

A throat clears - a _deep _throat - and I look up from trying to find my underwear in my clothes and _scream_ my head off when I see a _guy _\- an honest to God _guy_ \- standing in front of me. He's _wearing _my pink towel.

"I didn't mean to scare you…" he says, holding his hands up.

_Oh my God, I don't have my pepper spray or my rape whistle. Dad said to bring them _everywhere. _I wasn't thinking, dad! It's an all girls shower. Why would I need them in here?_

"I'll scream again," I say, using my shorts to cover the lower part of me and my shirt to cover the top. "Stay away from me…"

His hands are still up, giving me a view of a sculpted chest and flat stomach, and _my _pink towel.

"You _stole_ my towel," I accuse.

"I forgot mine," he says like _I forgot mine_ is a legitimate excuse to _steal _someone's towel.

"You can't be in here," I say.

"I know. It' just closer to my room."

"What?"

"The men's room is on the second floor. That's too far to walk when I'm tired."

"What?"

"Are you just going to keep repeating yourself?"

I shake my head and try to focus on the problem at hand. "Give me my towel before I call campus security."

"You don't want to do that," he says, smirking, _laughing_.

"Why not?"

"Because then you'd get me into trouble."

"Oh, hey, Riley," my roommate says, like _Riley _in the _girls_ bathroom is _normal._ "Nice towel."

"Thanks. It was a gift."

My eyes widen, and I walk backwards until I'm back enclosed in my shower stall with the curtain closed. I wiggle into my clothes and then run back to my room, not even chancing a glance to see if the towel stealing pervert is still in there.

After drying off with a different towel, I change into dry clothes and grab my phone, a small bag of clothes and my keys. Class doesn't start for two days, but I refuse to stay here.

**can i sleep with you tonight**, I text Emmett.

**only if you have pull-ups,** he texts back.

College is the _worst_.


	2. i wish i had airpods

**AN: Here is Bella's POV. The story will bounce back and forth between Sophia and Bella's POV. Enjoy! :)**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

**Two  
**_i wish i had airpods_

-BS-

"Do you have to go? Why did you choose a college that's like 10 hours away anyway?"

I'm struggling to lift the last box into the back of my Jeep while Tyler leans against the side, snapping selfies on Snapchat. "It's _seven_ hours away. If I stay here, I'll end up waiting tables at Carver Cafe while Charlie has his police crew up my ass. Speaking of ass." I shove him with my foot. "Get your ass off my car and help!"

Charlie Swan is the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington. I'm _too cool_ to call him dad, and for some reason, it doesn't piss him off, so he lets me get away with it.

Tyler fakes a groan and slips his phone into his back pocket. He grabs the box from my arms and stumbles, then hefts it higher and pretends it's not too heavy for him. "Don't pretend this ass isn't what dreams are made of."

Rolling my eyes, I close the back of the Jeep before slapping his dreamy ass. "I clearly remember trying to chase your tail, but it turned out, you like guys more than even _I_ like guys," I say, wiggling my eyebrows.

He throws his head back and laughs, while pulling me into a hug. "I'm gonna miss your feisty ass and those purple locks," he says, tugging on said locks.

I put purple streaks in my hair to piss Charlie off, but he ended up liking them. _Damn_, I didn't see that plan backfiring.

_Why is my dad the cool dad?_

"I guess I'll miss you a little," I tease, yanking on his nose ring.

"Oww!" He yelps, slapping my hand away. "What the hell, Bella!"

"You do know you look like a bull with that thing, right?"

He smirks and puts both pointer fingers on top of his head, pretending they're horns. "Hey, don't mess with the bull, if you don't want the _horn_y, baby." He winks, and it's my turn to bust up laughing.

_He's so cringy._

"I take it back; I'm going to miss you _too _much. You and Jess are my only friends. Where is she any…" The rest of my sentence is cut off at the sound of squealing tires.

Tyler jumps and screams like a girl. His hand is holding his chest when Jess comes to a stop in front of my Jeep.

"Speak of the devil…" He mouths, wide-eyed, making me crack up.

_She_ _sure knows how to make an entrance. _

Jess is a Jessica Alba look-alike, but that's where the similarities start _and _end. My Jess is a little twisted - a little _evil _if we're being real here. She collects knives and threatens people with them. She gets off on the fact that people are afraid of her. I'm just glad I'm her friend and not her enemy. It's hilarious that Tyler pretends he's not scared of her when we all know he _is_.

I'm bent over laughing when I glance up to see Tyler's scared face as Jess jumps out of the car. "Oh my God, Bella. I barely made it! I had to kick Jacob out of my bed this morning. He would not take the freaking hint, so I pushed him out of my bedroom window butt ass naked!" She throws her hands up and snorts. "I threw his clothes at him, and Mrs. Mayberry was in her front yard, watching the _entire_ thing. She started screaming at him and sprayed him with the water hose!"

Tyler and I both fall to the ground laughing. Jessica's _always _this dramatic. Tyler grunts when she yells "dogpile" and falls on top of us.

_We are so immature. _

After pulling grass from my hair, we all stand up.

"I have to get going. It's a long drive, and I still have to stop at the police station to tell Charlie bye," I say just as Tyler pulls us into a group hug.

"Text us every hour on the hour and again when you arrive at your final destination," Jess says as I climb up into my Jeep.

Tyler hits her and hisses, horrified. "Do _not_ say final destination. Have you never seen that movie?" He's so freaked out, his eyes are almost bugging out of his head.

She glares at him for hitting her, and he chuckles nervously.

I laugh and blow them both a kiss. "Don't worry, Tyler, that shit's not real!"

I stop at the police station on my way out of town, and Charlie makes sure he gives me pepper spray and a rape whistle. No hug, but a _rape _whistle? I didn't even know these things were real. I mean, it's pretty much just a whistle that someone placed the name rape in front of, so they could make a buck. I guess I can't have Jess here at all times, with her knife collection ready, so a rape whistle it is.

Nine hours later, I've managed to miss registration and the hyped-up freshman crowd. I'm not sad about it, though. If it's anything like the movies, I only lost a chance at joining an all girls acapella group. Fuck it, I can't sing anyway.

I pull my phone out of my bag and send a group text to Tyler and Jess, **i've arrived at my final destination**.

**god, i hate that movie, **Tyler responds.

**have fun and let me know if there's ever a bitch that needs a good cutting****,** texts Jess.

**jess, you truly frighten me, **Tyler says.

Laughing to myself, I text back, **i'll text you guys tomorrow, **and put my phone back in my bag before dragging myself from the Jeep and into the world of college.

A few days ago, I got an email telling me what dorm I'd be living in for the next year - Barnard Hall at Washington State University. I'm not thrilled at the idea of having a roommate, but at least there's an Einstein's Bagels across the street. Bagels are life, especially the ones with the cheese all over them. I'm all about the carbs...and cheese.

The guy sitting at the table inside the dorms doesn't look up, just says, "Can I help you?" I don't answer him. I'll admit, I'm not the nicest girl out there but at least I make eye contact when I'm speaking to someone.

It takes almost a full minute before he looks up, then pauses. "Can I…" his eyes trail up and down my entire body before his lips curl into a nasty smirk. "...help you?"

I take it back. We don't need eye contact. Eye contact is bad...very, very bad.

I fake a smile - it's hard - and say, "I missed freshman orientation today, and I need my room number and key."

Mr. Oogler is still ogling me when he opens his mouth again. "Okay, what's your name?"

Should I give him a fake name? No, no, that really wouldn't benefit me here, and he might watch One Tree Hill and know who Karen Roe is anyway.

"Isabella Swan."

"Hmmm...oh yes, here you are, _Isabella._"

Why did it sound like he just had sex with my name? Maybe I should have gone with Karen. You can't make Karen sexy. _Karen. _See that doesn't sound sexy.

I take the key and piece of paper - room 204 and Alice Brandon is my roommate- hoping he didn't study my room number too hard. And because _fake it until you make it_ is my motto, I mutter a friendly, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, _Isabella._"

For the love of God, from now on, my name is _Karen._

I decide to take the stairs since I only have one bag right now. Plus, I need to walk off the Pepsi, cheeseburgers, and goldfish crackers I had on the drive. Not that two flights of stairs will burn all those calories off.

_And speaking of burning calories, I need to find the gym tomorrow._

I find my room and unlock the door. When the door creaks open, a blonde girl squeals and jumps off of one of the twin beds. "Oh! You must be Isabella! I've been waiting _all_ day to meet you. OMG, come here!" She pulls me into a tight hug. Now, I'm really not a hugger of strangers, but I'll let it slide this time.

Trying to pull away, I chuckle uncomfortably. "It's Bella."

"Well, it's so nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Alice. We are going to be the best of friends."

I have two best friends already, but thanks. I mean, maybe we can be friends though.

"Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

"I hope you don't mind, but I decorated the room already. I wasn't sure what your favorite color was. I tried to search your Facebook and Instagram profiles, but you don't give things away so easily."

Note to self - change my social media accounts to private _immediately_. She seems like a friendly stalker, but Mr. Oogler downstairs may be a different story.

I set my bag down on one of the desks. "Um, I like black and gray."

She claps her hands while smiling. "Okay, well this bed has a gray comforter so you can take that one." She grabs a pillow off the opposite bed and tosses it on my bed. "I'll let you have the eyelash pillow since it has some black on it. Sorry about all of the pink. It's _my_ favorite color."

Well, the pink does match her bubbly personality. Not that it's a bad thing, I'm just used to a scaredy-cat boy and a knife-wielding psychopath.

I shrug and sit down on the bed. "It's okay. I can handle a little pink."

Or even _a lot _of pink.

She walks over to the closet. "I know it's a lot of pink…"

_Wait, did I say that out loud?_

"...but I think it makes these white brick walls pop. Don't you?"

"Yeah, it does," I say as I stand to look out the window that sits between each bed.

_No, really, it does. _

Alice has her head in the closet, rambling on about how this is one of the nicer dorms, but our shower is a little further away than she would prefer. "We do have a perfect half bath. It would be slightly embarrassing running through the halls when I have to tinkle in the middle of the night."

Did she really just say _tinkle_? And what is she doing in there?

A guy dressed in a black hoodie and black tights under black basketball shorts runs across the sidewalk in front of the dorms. _Why doesn't he just wear pants?_ He has a black beanie on his head, black shoes on his feet, and airpods in his ears. Airpods, _really_?

I wish _I_ had airpods.

As I'm daydreaming about how cool it would be to have airpods, the guy in black turns his head and looks up at the dorms, like he's staring _right_ at me. Now, if this was a movie, my heart would start beating fast, we would stare at each other for a full thirty seconds, and then he would come knocking at my door. But this isn't a movie, so I turn around and sit back down on the bed.

The sudden knock on the door has my head whipping toward it. Now my heart _is_ beating fast - almost out of my chest _fast_.

_Holy shit, could it be..._

Alice, finally done rummaging through the closet, walks over to the door in a completely different outfit.

_When did she even change?_

"Hey Rachel!" She yells - annnd my heart is beating at it's normal pace again.

I sigh in relief and kick my shoes off.

"Rachel, this is my roomate, Bella." Rachel smiles, and I give her a small wave. "We're going to head out to a party; do you want to come?"

I wave her off. "No thanks. I had a long drive, so I think I'm just going to crash."

"Okay cool! Don't wait up!" She yells as she shuts the door.

I slide off the bed and grab my phone before crawling beneath the covers. I don't even bother to change my clothes.

I send Tyler a text.

**my roommate is a girl.**

**were you hoping for a dude?**

**omg, you know what I mean. she likes pink.**

**and you have purple hair**.

Okay, he has a point.

Laughing, I toss my phone onto the night-stand, snuggle my pink pillow, and pass the hell out.


End file.
